Sweet Death
by Sophie Prince
Summary: Um mundo pode ser sozinho enquanto é habitado por várias pessoas, você pode ser sozinha enquanto muitos lhe cercam, e do mesmo jeito que pode ser sozinha tendo tudo, você pode ser sozinha tendo nada. Até onde uma doença pode te levar?
1. Primeiro

**Prólogo.**

E lá estava ela, deitada na banheira, vendo o sangue escorrer de seus pulsos e pingar na água, deixando-a avermelhada. Ela lutava contra o torpor que fazia-a querer fechar os olhos e se entregar a morte, mas ela não queria, ela queria mostrar para seu inimigo que ela conseguiu o que ele sempre quis, estava, finalmente, desgastada, acabada, morta, literalmente morta. Então ela reuniu todas as suas forças restantes e se levantou da banheira, tonta, vesga, com a visão embaçada, e foi até seu inimigo, olhando-o e, pela primeira vez, sorrindo para ele, até que ela caiu desmaiada no chão, deixando uma pequena poça vermelha a cercar.

* * *

**Primeiro.  
**

Isabella estava sozinha, em frente ao seu pior inimigo, se analisando enquanto ouvia a voz comum a seus ouvidos. Era sempre a mesma coisa, parecia que ele não tinha mais argumentos para tentar ofendê-la, ela já sabia tudo, de cor e salteado de tanto que ele dizia para ela, então, qual seria a graça de atormentar alguém quando ela não precisa mais daquilo para saber o quão degrada está, emocionalmente e fisicamente, enquanto a mesma ladainha de sempre era dita e ela repetia enquanto ouvia?

_"Você não é nada, você nunca será algo em sua vida, afinal, o que uma garota feia, gorda, com espinhas, pelos pelo corpo, e pele horrível teria de agradável para alguém? Você nunca terá amigos, você nunca será alguém, você nunca terá ninguém."_

Ela repetia junto dele, se convencendo de que aquilo era a realidade, ela sempre soube disso, desde seus 12 anos de idade quando deixaram claro para ela que tudo que ele falava era verdade, quando até sua melhor amiga, ou então quem ela considerava sua melhor amiga, mostrou-a que tudo que ele dizia fazia sentido, e não só isso, como também era a mais pura e cristalina verdade.

**Start of ****Flashback (...)**

Era dia 12 de setembro, um dia antes do aniversário de 13 anos de Isabella. Hoje aconteceria o baile de primavera na Forks High School, ela não iria, não tinha par, seu inimigo dizia que era por causa de sua feiura constante, que ninguém nunca a convidaria para sair em público. Ela estava deitada na cama, lendo um livro qualquer quando ouviu vozes vindas da sala, sua mãe não estava em casa, então quem poderia ser? A garota se perguntava enquanto saia do seu quarto e notava que as vozes se tornavam familiares, sua mãe já tinha chegado, estava na cozinha, enquanto Alice e Rosalie, sua melhor amiga e sua irmã estavam na sala conversando.  
**"É obvio que a Bella não vai. Afinal que garoto a convidaria para ir para um baile? Tudo bem, ela é bonita, mas não o suficiente, imagine se um dia algum cara como o Jacob a chamaria para um lugar assim." **Rosalie disse revirando os olhos enquanto caia numa risada debochada juntamente com Alice. Isabella não precisou ouvir mais nada, antes mesmo que Rosalie terminasse sua frase ela já tinha corrido para longe das escadas e se trancado no quarto, indo para o banheiro, se trancando junto ao seu inimigo, por mais que ele a odiasse e a recíproca fosse totalmente verdadeira, ele era o único que continuava com ela, por mais que fosse para importuná-la, jogar na cara tudo que ela já sabia, ele sempre estava lá, diferente das pessoas que ela achava que podia confiar.  
"Como alguém pode mudar tanto de uma hora para outra?" ela se perguntava mentalmente enquanto deixava as insistentes lágrimas caírem. E desde desse dia ela se prometeu nunca mais se importar quando alguém a repudiasse. Ao menos não demonstraria, pois ela sabia que quando anoitecesse, ela estaria ou trancafiada em seu banheiro, chorando, se rendendo, se entregando para seu inimigo, ou teria algum pingo de lealdade á si e choraria silenciosamente em sua cama, abafando seus soluços com o travesseiro, evitando que sua mãe e sua irmã ouvissem algo.

**End of Flashback (…)**

Isabella sentia falta de poucas pessoas, mas a pessoa que ela mais sentia falta era seu pai, quando tudo começou seu pai ainda era vivo, ele sempre tentava coloca-la para cima, nunca deixava ela cair, queria sempre o bem maior para sua caçula, nunca deveria ter imaginado que as coisas chegariam no ponto que estão hoje._ Seu pai nunca teria permitido que sua irmã falasse algo dela quando a mesma tinha apenas 12 anos. Ele nunca julgaria ela no quesito beleza e sempre se orgulharia dela do jeito que ela é, mas o destino tinha que jogar contra ela, como sempre, o destino tinha que fazer isso com ela, então quando ela tinha 10 anos seu pai foi brutalmente assassinado na saída do trabalho, nessa época a família Swan ainda morava em Los Angeles, o pai de Isabella era juiz, e no dia 13 de julho enquanto saia do trabalho ele foi assassinado, minutos antes do acontecido ele tinha ligado para a filha mais nova, confirmando que estava bem e que logo estariam em casa para fazerem a viajem de todo ano para o lago no dia da independência, mas depois do assassinato a família toda teve de viajar em fuga para Forks, a polícia disse que assim seria melhor, estavam com medo de que o assassino de Charlie tentasse algo contra a família. Desde desse dia Renné, mãe de Isabella e Rosalie, começou a ter fortes crises de depressão, teve que ser internada duas vezes por overdose de calmantes tarja preta, coisa que interferiu na infância e na adolescência de Isabella, afinal Rosalie era mais velha 3 anos, nunca ligou muito para a irmã, nem para a família, mas sempre foi muito apegada á avó paterna, sendo a que mais sofreu quando perdeu a vó._

Isabella ficou pensando sobre o passado, e quando notou estava sentada encolhida no chão, pensando nos prós e contras de jogar sua vida fora agora, afinal, ninguém veria, ninguém notaria e o principal, ninguém a salvaria.


	2. Segundo

Aniversários de 16* anos sempre são os mais esperados por todas as garotas não é? Bem, não era assim pra Isabella. Desde de antes da morte de seu pai ela sofria em relação à algumas... coisinhas. E ela sabia que tinha uma depressão profunda desde os seus 12 anos... Agora, com 16 anos de idade, podendo já tirar uma carteira de motorista e estando na "idade chave" pra progredir com seus estudos e procurar uma carreira, tudo que ela queria era ficar trancada no quarto, sem ser notada. O que, na verdade, era fácil, afinal, as únicas pessoas que a notavam eram Ângela, e Mike, amigos que ela tinha arranjado numa loja na qual começou a trabalhar no Alaska, mas todas as noites, antes de dormir, o mesmo dia vinha na sua cabeça, como se tudo tivesse acontecendo naquele exato momento, e a vontade da morte, apenas se torna mais desejável a cada minuto.

* * *

**Start of Flashback (...)**

Isabella tinha acordado animada hoje, era seu aniversário de 15 anos e tinha resolvido que ia mudar. E fazer sua vida ser melhor. Ao acordar olhou pra cômoda e sorriu ao ver a foto em que ela estava agarrada ao pai. Sentia falta dele, mas sabia que seja lá onde ele estivesse, ele estava lutando para que sua filha sobrevivesse e se tornasse melhor. Então a menina levantou da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro, tomou um banho quente e saiu em direção ao seu closet, colocando uma calça e uma blusa do Nirvana. Por um milagre, ela resolveu ajeitar o cabelo, fazendo pequenos cachos no cabelo ainda úmido e depois colocando uma pequena tiara para que a franja não caísse sobre seus olhos, após terminar de se arrumar foi até a cozinha e pegou uma maçã com um copo de suco. A menina olhou por todos os cômodos da casa e nenhum deles indicavam a presença de sua mãe, o que a fez ficar preocupada. Então quando terminou sua maçã ela foi até o quarto da mãe, suspirando aliviada ao vê-la deitada na cama, dormindo tranquilamente e sem nenhum frasco de remédio jogado pelo chão.

Isabella saiu do quarto da mãe e pegou suas coisas, jogando-as na mochila e indo ao banheiro, escovou rapidamente os dentes e foi em direção à escola. Ainda não podia dirigir, então ia a pé todos os dias, afinal, não era tão longe assim. Ao chegar na escola ela notou que Alice a olhava. Não dava pra negar, Isabella sentia falta da menina que um dia chamou de melhor amiga, mas saber que era para ela um motivo de gozação assim como para todos marcou muito seu coração {...} O dia passou rápido até, e quando estava prestes começar a guardar seu material da aula de biologia, Jacob Black, o capitão do time de futebol sentou ao seu lado, o que a fez prender a respiração e o olhar com medo. Todas as vezes que Jacob havia se dirigido à ela tinha sido para encher a paciência da mesma, ou então, fazer piadinhas pelo seu estilo.

**-Blusa legal –**

O menino murmurou enquanto fixava a atenção na blusa de Isabella, o que a fez ficar envergonhada e abaixar o olhar, murmurando um simples **"Obrigada"** e começando a guardar o material assim que ouviu o sinal tocar. Então, saiu da sala, indo em direção à porta principal da escola, mas ainda se sentia observada até que alguém agarrou seu pulso, fazendo-a parar e se virar, ela levou um susto enorme e acabou deixando a mochila, que estava pendurada em apenas um ombro, cair no chão, espalhando todo seu material. Era Jacob, novamente. Aquilo estava estranho, ele nunca havia falado com ela, por quê o interesse justo agora?

**- Olha, Jacob, me desculpa se me achar mal educada, mas o que você quer? –**

Ela foi logo ao ponto enquanto se abaixava pra juntar seu material e suspirava ao ver seu óculos quebrado. Perfeito, foi tudo o que veio a sua mente enquanto ela se levantava e encarava o capitão do time arqueando a sombrancelha, o menino parecia estar num confronto interno então ela se virou indo novamente em direção a porta, sendo puxada pra parte mais escura dos corredores e trancada com ele numa sala que parecia ser a do zelador.

**- Jacob me solta! –**

Ela tinha tomado ar o suficiente pra gritar mas antes disso ele colou a boca na dela, deixando-a em choque.

O menino jogou a bolsa dela no chão e a encostou na parede, forçando seu corpo contra o dela. Isabella não sabia se tentava se soltar ou se continuava, por que, por Deus! Aquilo estava tão bom. Então, ela, desajeitadamente começou a retribuir ao beijo, enquanto Jacob levou as mãos pra barra da blusa da menina, e puxando-a pra cima com tanta brutalidade que Isabella só ouviu o som do tecido rasgando, mas naquele momento o "Como eu vou pra casa?" não passou pela sua cabeça. Ela quis pará-lo quando ele começou a descer sua calça, mas ele era forte, e a imprensava com tanta força na parede que suas costas já doiam.

**- Jacob, para –**

Ela falou baixo, mas aquilo foi em vão, ele apenas colou a boca novamente na dela de forma bruta, e assim que terminou de tirar as roupas da menina ele trocou a posição com ela, ficando encostado na parede, que, alguns segundos depois, Isabella descobriu ser uma porta, que dava em frente à um pátio escolar, lotado de pessoas. A maioria eram líderes de torcida e jogadores do time de futebol de Forks, e de Seatle. Ela não sabia o que fazer, estava em choque.

E na hora tudo que quis foi correr, procurou por suas roupas, mas quando as encontrou, estavam na mão do crápula do Jacob, que chorava de tanto rir da desgraça da menina. Ela passou correndo do jeito que estava por toda a multidão, de cabeça baixa, não sabia o que fazer, por onde passava, só ouvia as risadas, e então ela começou a chorar, indo para a área mais isolada da escola, onde ela sabia que ninguém a perseguiria, e tentou, em vão, se acalmar, não sabia o que fazer, ou o que tentar fazer. Depois do choro cessar, ela foi até a enfermaria e pediu alguma roupa, qualquer roupa que estivessem, apenas pra ela ir para casa. E enquanto ia em direção à sua casa, ela viu um menino loiro, de olhos verdes, que a olhava com ... pena? Ela revirou os olhos com o pensamento. Pena era tudo que ela não precisava agora. Ela continuou indo em direção à sua casa, já se passavam das seis horas, e ela sabia que ninguém estava preocupado com ela. O rapaz continuou a seguindo até conseguir alcançá-la

**- Isabella Swan? –**

O menino gritou, fazendo-a estancar no lugar. Quem era ele? E como ela sabia seu nome?

Ela respirou fundo e se virou aos poucos em direção ao menino de cabelos loiros que ela tinha visto nos arredores da escola

**- Eu vi o que aconteceu com você, eu vi o que aquele garoto fez, e... Eu queria te ajudar. – **

Aquilo apenas deixou a menina ainda mais desconfiada, ajudar? Em que? Ele queria ter o prazer de atropelá-la e deixá-la sangrando numa rua qualquer? Acho que era tudo que ele poderia fazer por ela naquele momento.

**- Me ajudar? Não, obrigada. Eu não preciso de ajuda. –**

Ela disse num tom irônico e voltou a andar em direção à sua casa. Quando começara a virar a esquina o menino falou novamente com ela

**- Isabella. Eu não quero te fazer mau. Eu preciso conversar com você, por favor! –**

Ela suspirou e o olhou novamente, sua vida já estava um caos, o que mais poderia piorar? Ela se virou para o garoto e deu de ombros

**- Fale. O que você tanto quer? E afinal, quem é você? Como sabe meu nome? E o principal: Como você pretende "me ajudar?" –**

Ela fez aspas no ar no final da frase enquanto se encaminhava para a pracinha que tinha ali perto e se sentava num dos bancos feitos de cimento. O menino se sentou ao lado dela

**- Meu nome é Jasper Hale, eu sou namorado da Alice. –**

Aquilo fez Isabella querer se levantar e sair correndo, deveria ser outra armação, e por hoje já estava muito bom de humilhações

**- Não, não vai. Eu preciso falar com você, tanto por mim quanto por ela-**

Isabella o olhou nos olhos e aquilo parecia ser real, por alguns minutos ela achou que ele poderia estar realmente preocupado, ou saber de algo que aconteceria e queria previní-la, ao certo ela não sabia, só sabia que alguma parte dentro dela, em meio a toda aquela desconfiança, teve a sensatez de gritar para que ela o ouvisse, e assim ela fez. Se sentou novamente no banco e se pôs a ouvir tudo que Jasper tinha para falar à ela.

Depois de ouvir tudo que o menino tinha a lhe dizer, Isabella agradeceu o apoio e foi para a casa, já passava das oito da noite e sua mãe se preocupou, perguntou o que tinha acontecido, mas tudo que a garota fez foi comunicar-lhe que se mudaria para o Alaska. Queria morar com sua avó, e pediu para não ter que se explicar. Na mesma noite, ela ligou para a avó, e marcou sua viajem para daqui a menos de uma semana. Quanto mais rápido se afastasse dos seus problemas, mais rápido conseguiria seguir sua vida. No dia seguinte ela foi até a escola, tudo parecia normal, até começarem as risadinhas e os murmúrios, aquilo começava a deixar ela mau, e ela foi até a secretaria, avisou apenas que queria pedir a transferência da escola e foi para casa, não aguentaria um dia inteiro ouvindo as brincadeiras dos que não tinham nada para fazer. Ela perdeu a semana de aula, alegando precisar arrumar seus pertences para a viajem. No sábado à tarde a mãe a levou no aeroporto, e em algumas horas ela estaria longe de Forks, e longe de todas as assombranções da sua vida, ao menos, era o que ela pensava.

**End of Flashback (…)**

* * *

Após aquele dia, Isabella não queria mais ouvir falar de Forks. Mas tudo que ela menos queria era o que mais lhe atormentava. E seus aniversários não eram suas datas favoritas, justamente por isso.


	3. Terceiro

**Junho, semanas antes do feriado de independência.**

-Ang, eu não vou voltar para Forks! – Isabella disse num tom determinado, como se quisesse colocar aquilo na cabeça da amiga. Ela precisava se manter longe daquela cidade, não importa quantos pretextos tivesse para voltar, não voltaria.

- Bells, você precisa fazer isso. É sua mãe. Faz anos que não se veem. Faça isso Bells, se não por você, por Renée. – Angela olhou a menina a sua frente e colocou uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos claros atrás da orelha enquanto ajeitava a armação dos óculos – Sua avó já reservou sua passagem. Por favor, Bella, faça isso. – Isabella soltou um forte suspiro e concordou de leve com a cabeça enquanto sorria fraco, iria, finalmente, rever sua mãe. Era bom isso, não?

- Tudo bem, eu preciso arrumar minha mala. – Angela sorriu à amiga e a abraçou enquanto entrava no closet pegando a mala preta e começando a olhar as roupas por ali espalhadas, juntando as que mais gostava e colocando por cima da cama.

Isabella deveria confessar que Angela tinha um ótimo gosto para roupas, ela que a havia ajudado a escolher seu novo "visual" e tinha tudo a ver com a menina de cabelos castanhos escuros caídos perfeitamente até a cintura. Então, elas arrumaram a mala de Isabella e se jogaram na cama, conversando sobre coisas banais até dar a hora de Angela ir para casa.

Após ficar sozinha Isabella ficou pensando sobre como essa viajem repentina à casa de sua mãe poderia ser uma bela frustração. Primeiro, tinha o convívio com sua irmã, que, se não mudou, continua a mesma menina fútil de sempre. Segundo, tem o convívio com toda Forks em massa. Ou seja, os espartanos – Denominação dos estudantes da Forks High School –

Tudo poderia correr perfeitamente bem, como tudo poderia correr mal... Muito mal. Isabella não tinha um dos melhores nomes da cidade, e após o acontecido muitos haviam tratado-a mal. Como se ela, de alguma forma, quisera que tudo aquilo acontecesse. Idiotas!

De qualquer forma, algo dentro dela a alertava que aquela viajem a trariam recordações, mas nada poderia dizer se seriam boas ou ruins.

**(...)**

**Dia 29 de Junho, aeroporto de Alaska, Próxima parada: Forks.**

- Vovó, eu ficarei bem! – Isabella sorriu e abraçou a avó dando um gentil beijo do rosto da mesma e em seguida foi falar com Angela, abraçando-a com força e prometendo que nada aconteceria. Mas na verdade, tudo que ela queria era convencer a si mesma disso.

Alguns minutos depois seu voo foi anunciado novamente e ela teve de embarcar. Sentiria saudades de sua avó e de Angela, por menor tempo que fosse passar longe, porém, já passara tempo demais longe de sua mãe, e precisava revê-la, e esse pensamento trouxe a menina uma ansiedade não conhecida.

Após o embarque, Isabella se sentou na poltrona e colocou os fones de ouvido, olhando pela janela, para só notar que tinha adormecido quando sentiu alguém chamando-a, fazendo a mesma despertar depressa em um sobressalto.

- Desculpe, eu não quis te assustar, só queria lhe avisar que já vamos pousar – Uma voz doce e gentil disse ao seu lado, e ela olhou para o homem que falara com ela. Ele era lindo. Aparentava ter um metro e noventa de altura, tinha cabelos cor-de-bronze num desalinhado perfeito, e tinha um sorriso encantador no rosto, que a fez corar.

-Tudo bem, obrigada por me avisar – ela se ajeitou no banco, suspirando ao imaginar que seu cabelo deveria estar parecendo um ninho de pássaros, então, deu um pequeno sorriso tímido e se apresentou – Me chamo Isabella, e você é?

- Edward, muito prazer – ele sorriu novamente para ela, fazendo-a corar de novo.

Isabella se levantou do acento e se sentiu tonta, acabando por se segurar na poltrona da frente enquanto passava por Edward para chegar até a pequena cabine do banheiro. Tudo ao seu redor girava, e ela não sabia o por quê, só sabe que tudo que sentiu foi uma extrema vontade de vomitar. O que era estranho para ela, já que nunca fora do tipo que se assustava com viagens em um avião, ainda mais uma viagem tão rápida quanto a que havia tido. Mas, de repente, tudo fez sentido, e uma outra forte vertigem a atingiu, fazendo-a se abaixar em frente ao vaso e vomitar. Sim, suas crises de pressão baixa haviam voltado, e tudo que ela conseguia sentir era seu corpo começando a suar frio, e sabia que a qualquer momento sua pressão abaixaria tanto que ela iria desmaiar. Perfeito Isabella. Belo jeito de chegar em Forks, direto para o seu tão amado hospital.

A menina parou de vomitar e se levantou, lavando sua boca diversas vezes e tentando controlar a respiração, passando um pouco de água pelo rosto e saindo do banheiro em seguida. Quando ela voltou para a poltrona, sabia que deveria estar péssima, pois Edward a olhou de uma forma que os olhos dele chegaram a se arregalar quando ela praticamente caiu na cadeira. Tudo estava girando, e ela não conseguia se concentrar em nada se quer em manter os olhos fechados para tentar não desmaiar.

- Isabella, você precisa de algo? Está pálida, parece que vai desmaiar. – Edward perguntou à menina, e ele parecia... Preocupado? Um estranho preocupado, com ela? Era impossível para Isabella acreditar, mas tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi pedir pra que ele arranjasse sal para ela. E depois, tudo que sentiu foi o escuro tomar conta dela, como um breu acolhedor.

**(...)**

Isabella não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que desmaiara, mas sentiu uma luz forte no seu rosto, deixando-a relutante em relação a abrir os olhos. Tudo parecia claro demais, e isso a incomodava. Depois de alguns minutos pensando sobre isso, ela resolveu abrir os olhos, deixando um forte suspiro escapar pelos seus lábios ao notar que estava, novamente, numa sala de hospital.

- Parabéns Isabella, mal chega na cidade e já precisa ser trazida para o hospital. – Ela brigou consigo mesma e se apoiou na cama para poder sentar, sentindo uma dor forte ao puxar um pouco o tubo que estava injetado no seu braço, com soro, achava.

- Isabella, que bom que acordou. Fiquei realmente preocupado. – " Eu conheço essa voz" ela pensou enquanto se virava em direção a porta e contatava quase o impossível. Quem havia levado-a para lá era Edward, e pelo que indicava, ele era médico.

- Doutor? – Ela falou com a voz quase esganiçada, como se fosse impossível acreditar naquilo. Perfeito! Passar mal no avião, ser trazida para o hospital por um médico muito, muito bonito, e ainda não acreditar no que está mais do que evidente.

- Sim – Ele sorriu para ela e se sentou numa cadeira ao seu lado, anotando algumas coisas na prancheta que trazia nos braços e a olhando em seguida – Pressão baixa? Por que não me disse antes? – Ele riu num tom baixo de brincadeira – Claro que não diria, acabávamos de nos conhecer. – Ele revirou os olhos de um modo lindo que só a deixava ainda mais hipnotizada por ele, deixando um pequeno sorriso escapar por seu rosto, ela se sentiu corar quando o ouviu perguntar se se sentia bem.

- Eu estou bem, obrigada. Ahn, por acaso, você conseguiu entrar em contato com Renée Swan? – Ela arqueou a sombrancelha olhando-o enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. A mãe deveria estar preocupada.

- Sim, meu pai avisou sua mãe sobre o que aconteceu e, bem, essa noite mesmo você tem alta. Agora, eu preciso conhecer o hospital. Fico feliz que tenha melhorado, Bella –Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando ouviu seu apelido sair pela boca dele, tudo que ele dizia se modificava. Até o que ela menos gostasse, provavelmente, se ele quem falasse, teria um tom tão amável e tão sedutor que no mesmo instante ela passaria a adorar. Ela sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho, e que havia piorado após o beijo terno que ele havida dado na testa dela.

Meu Deus! Que homem era aquele?

Algo dentro da menina gritava que se ela tivesse que ficar mais alguns dias dentro daquela sala de hospital, pela primeira vez na vida, ela com certeza não se importaria.


	4. Quarto

**Quarto –**

Antes de Isabella sair do hospital, assim como havia prometido, Edward foi vê-la. Ao que tudo indicava, a mãe da menina estava "ocupada", o que a faria ir sozinha para casa.  
Isabella terminava de colocar parte de seus pertences de higiene pessoal dentro da bolsa quando foi surpreendida por um Edward, calmo e lindamente despojado adentrando o quarto com aquele lindo sorriso torto no rosto.

- Isabella, como se sente? - A voz dele tinha um tom doce e aveludada que fez a menina sorrir e sentir sua face esquentar.  
- Eu estou bem, agradeço sua preocupação, Doutor Cullen. - Então ela se virou para terminar de arrumar sua bolsa e colocou-a sob seu ombro direito, lembrando-se do que a enfermeira havia dito para ela assim que Edward havia saído do quarto.

**xx**

_- Isabella, sua mãe passou aqui brevemente, apenas para pegar suas malas e lhe pediu para ir sozinha para casa, ela disse que tinha uma surpresa para você - O tom da enfermeira era calmo e doce, o que fez Isabella sorrir e afirmar com a cabeça. _

**xx**

Agora aqui estava ela, rolando os olhos enquanto saia pela porta do quarto sendo seguida pelo seu médico.  
- Ahn, me informaram que sua mãe não virá te buscar, gostaria de uma carona? - Ele andava com passadas rápidas, afinal, a garota até poderia ter pernas pequenas, mas andava rápido demais.

- Olha, realmente, não precisa, sabe, eu não tenho uma das melhores... Reputações da cidade. E eu não quero que isso influencie o que possam vir pensar sobre você. Então, é melhor você não andar muito comigo. Ela olhou para o chão e depois para ele, enquanto atravessava a porta de vidro do tão conhecido hospital. Desde que era pequena que vinha para cá, então já estava acostumada com as ruas semi-movimentadas, e à floresta onde já fora inúmeras vezes para se esquecer do mundo que a cercava. Tudo lhe era, dolorosamente, familiar. Quando já estava prestes a atravessar o cruzamento e pegar a trilha que lhe deixaria em casa, uma mão puxou seu pulso com um pouco de força, mas fora o suficiente para fazê-la se virar e se chocar com força contra o peitoral de Edward, que, se não tivesse levado uma de suas mãos para a cintura de Isabella, certamente, a mesma teria caído.  
- Eu não me importo com o que as crianças idiotas dessa cidade pensam sobre você, eu tenho certeza de que eles estão errados. - A verdade que a voz de Edward transmitia fez com que um arrepio ultrapassasse a espinha de Isabella, que, em seguida, sorriu de modo envergonhado. Sabia que seu rosto estava ficando pelo menos num tom rosado.  
- Ahn, a carona ainda está de pé? - Ela se sentiu obrigada á trocar de assunto. Não queria que ele soubesse do por que dela ter mudado de país e por que, praticamente todos, viravam o rosto para ela, só para lhe lançarem um olhar de desprezo, ela não estava nem a vinte minutos na rua e todos os perdestes que passavam faziam-na se sentir como não sentia há muito tempo.

"_Eu disse que voltar pra essa droga de cidade não seria uma boa ideia_" uma voz, que julgou ser sua consciência praticamente gritou e quando ela saiu de seus devaneios, Edward já a guiava até um lindo volvo prata e abria a porta do passageiro para ela, que prontamente entrou e colocou o cinto de segurança. "_Quanto mais cedo em casa, melhor_" Pensou consigo mesma.

- Isabella, eu não quero ser intrometido, mas, por que você diz que todos lhe odeiam? - Merda! Merda! Merda! Merda! Mil vezes merda! Ele poderia ter feito qualquer pergunta, e ela não se importaria de responder, mas ela não queria ter que responder àquela pergunta, e não queria ter que contar meias verdades. Notando a relutância da garota e o modo como seus olhos perderam o foco, Edward se apressou em dizer  
- Se você não quiser, não precisa falar, é só... Curiosidade - Ela deixou um suspiro estrangulado escapar de sua garganta, pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta de dentro de sua bolsa e anotou o site da escola, juntamente ao nome do vídeo que haviam feito dela há alguns anos atrás. Ela temia. Temia profundamente que ele sentisse nojo ou repulsa dela após assistir o vídeo. Mas, por que se sentir desta forma? Não sabia nada dele. Nem o sobrenome dele ela sabia. Será que ele riria? Será que ele olharia para a cara dela? Era tudo que passava pela cabeça da jovem menina ao dobrar o papel e colocar dentro do porta luvas. Em seguida ela deu as instruções para chegar à sua casa, e ele seguiu-as, parando em frente a uma casa pequena que aparentava possuir em torno de três quartos no segundo andar, possuía uma varandinha na entrada da casa, junto com um lindo caminho de pedras que levava até a mesma. As luzes que ele havia julgado serem as da sala estavam acesas, sinal de que a mãe da menina estava esperando-a.  
- Bem, obrigada por me trazer, não queria ter-lhe incomodado.  
- Não me incomodou em, absolutamente, nada.  
- Ahn, você quer entrar? Tomar uma água, café, ou... Qualquer coisa? - Ela falava meio apressada o que a fazia se embolar nas palavras, e suspirando no final, jogou o longo cabelo castanho avermelhados para trás - De qualquer forma, você quer entrar? - Ela se preparou para ouvir um rápido e cortante _"não"_ afinal o que ele iria querer fazer na casa de uma menina que se quer conhecia? E, isso foi o que fez Isabella soltar um suspiro de alívio e deixar um sorriso escapar pelos seus lábios ao ouvir um risonho "_Sim"_. Ela não fazia ideia, mas seus olhos brilharam diante da aceitação.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que eu estou feliz? Por que meu médico aceitou entrar na minha casa? Ah, Isabella, controle-se!_" Ela ralhava consigo mesma em sua mente, mas logo parou quando começou a andar calmamente pelo caminho de pedras até a entrada da casa, ao lado de Edward, mas ao colocar a mão na maçaneta e girá-la para constatar que estava trancado, seu corpo travou e um soluço alto irrompeu por sua garganta, enquanto, sem nenhuma permissão, as imagens de anos atrás invadiam a cabeça de Isabella.

**XX**

_Isabella tinha 15 anos de idade. Era uma tarde normal de quinta-feira. Ela havia acordado pela manhã, tomado seu café e ido para o inferno chamado escola. Mas, ela sentia que algo estava errado, sim, algo estava muito errado. E ela constatou isso ao chegar a casa e tentar abrir a porta, encontrando a mesma trancada. O que era estranho, afinal, sua mãe não trancava a porta, apenas quando saía, e Rosalie não iria para casa antes das oito horas. Aquilo deixou Isabella alarmada, o que fez com que ela rapidamente puxasse o tapete de "boas vindas" que tinha na soleira da porta e pegar a chave-reserva. Ela entrou em casa e começou a gritar por sua mãe. Procurou-a na cozinha, banheiro, e lavanderia. E em seguida foi correndo ao segundo andar, começando a se sentir desesperada, o que fez com que ela tropeçasse no último degrau e caísse de joelhos no chão. O piso era duro, e a madeira estava machucando seus joelhos, ela não conseguiria se levantar, então engatinhou até o quarto de sua mãe, que estava com a porta aberta, e adentrou-o ainda sem conseguir se levantar. Havia respingos de algum líquido vermelho espalhado pelo chão. Isabella se levantou, ignorando a forte dor nos joelhos e foi até a porta do banheiro da suíte de sua mãe, onde os respingos vermelhos paravam. A menina já se sentia em desespero, e tentou a todo custo abrir a porta do banheiro, e sem ter nenhum sucesso, pegou um grampo que estava na cômoda de sua mãe e abriu a porta com ele. Mas a imagem que viu dentro do pequeno banheiro deixou-a traumatizada. Um grito de horror escapou por sua garganta ao encontrar a mãe adormecida dentro da banheira, com dois cortes profundos em seus pulsos e um frasco de remédio jogado no chão junto a uma gilete cheia de sangue. A água da banheira estava vermelha e Isabella estava tremendo. Levou a mão até o bolso da calça jeans e ligou para a emergência, dando seu endereço para pedir uma ambulância, a atendente disse o que ela deveria fazer nos primeiros-socorros e a menina fez. Não se sentiu mais tranquila até que a ambulância chegasse e as levasse até o hospital. Sabia que a mãe havia perdido muito sangue. E temia que nunca mais voltasse a ver os belos olhos de Renée. A morena estava tão sem reações que quase se esqueceu de avisar sua irmã. Rosalie atendeu ao telefone no segundo toque, e gritou horrorizada ao saber o que havia acontecido. De todo, Rosalie poderia ter causado vários problemas para Isabella, mas a menina só se sentiu protegida quando a bela loira adentrou o hospital e a abraçou com força, chorando. E só então, Isabella se permitiu chorar as tão angustiantes lágrimas de desespero, medo, e dor, principalmente, dor._

**XX**

Isabella só saiu de seu transe quando sentiu Edward a sacudir e chamar seu nome, quase num grito. Ela respirou fundo e pegou a chave reserva, estava tremendo. E tinha medo de ver uma cena que nem a última. Então, ela colocou a chave na porta, suspirando aliviada ao ver que a casa estava em ordem e ouvir a voz de sua mãe cantando alguma música que ela não havia reconhecido. Estava tudo bem. Então ela pôde respirar normalmente de novo, e sorriu para Edward, como quem diz que não foi nada e pedisse desculpas.  
- Mãe, eu cheguei! - Isabella gritou da sala enquanto indicava o sofá para que Edward se sentasse. Em seguida, apareceu uma Renée saltitante com seus lindos olhos esmeraldas brilhando, ela abraçou a filha e em seguida, estavam as duas chorando. Renée não parecia ter notado a presença de Edward na sala de sua casa, e isso foi a única coisa que fez Isabella se afastar da mãe.  
- Mãe, este é Edward, ele quem me atendeu no hospital. - Renée estava limpando as lágrimas e sorriu ao rapaz  
- Seja bem vindo, Edward. Espero que meu pequeno ataque não o tenha assustado - Ela riu e se recompôs, fungando rapidamente e olhando para os dois, com os mesmos olhos brilhantemente lindos - Espero que estejam com fome. Fiz o prato favorito de Bella. Venham! - Ela começou a puxar a filha e o rapaz para a cozinha, o que fez os dois rirem. E ao entrar na cozinha, Isabella viu um vulto louro parado na escada. Rosalie. Por incrível que pareça, sua irmã estava em casa para recebê-la.  
Ela soltou a mão da mãe e foi andando em passadas rápidas até as escadas.  
- É bom te ver, Bells - Rosalie murmurou, dando um sorriso tímido à irmã, que em seguida, correu escada à cima e abraçou a bela loura com força. Sentira saudades dela, mas nunca admitiria isso em voz alta. Era muito orgulhosa para tal feito. Depois de ter descido as escadas com a irmã, Rosalie, Edward, Renée e Isabella começaram o jantar, conversando animadamente uns com os outros, o que agradou a morena. Não sabia quanto tempo o clima de cordialidade e felicidade duraria em sua casa. Após o jantar ainda ficaram conversando na sala enquanto Isabella ficava na cozinha e se encarregava de lavar a louça. Quando Edward ia embora ela o levou até a porta.  
- Espero que tenha gostado, sei que minha família parece ter alguns sérios problemas, mas, elas sabem ser... Legais - Isabella murmurou timidamente e sorriu em seguida.  
- Eu gostei, muito, sabe me senti mais em casa aqui do que me sentiria em qualquer outro lugar - Ele deu uma pequena risada e conferiu as horas, sabia que teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte, e isso foi a única coisa que o fez se despedir da doce Isabella. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas algo o pedia, e implorava para ficar, como se aquela pequena menina precisasse dos cuidados dele, mais do que qualquer um precisasse algum dia.  
- Eu tenho que ir - Ele suspirou e se aproximou dela, dando um beijo suave no rosto da mesma e conseguiu sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela. Morangos. Aquele cheiro nunca mais sairia da sua cabeça. E ele estava mais do que ciente disto. Isabella retribuiu-lhe o beijo no rosto e se afastou  
- Tenha uma boa noite, Edward. - Ela murmurou e adentrou a casa, indo para o seu quarto e pensando o que estava acontecendo com ela, porque que na hora que ele disse que iria embora ela teve que se segurar para não gritar e pedir para que ele ficasse? Ela sabia que seria questão de tempo, ele veria o vídeo, e nunca mais sequer olharia no rosto dela. E, algo dentro dela dizia que ela sentiria mais falta do que possa imaginar.


	5. Quinto

**Quinto**

_**Edward**_

Após sair da casa de Isabella, Edward entrou em seu volvo e se dirigiu até a casa de seus pais, suas malas ainda se encontravam no porta-malas do volvo. Ele não havia tido tempo para ir a casa. Quando o avião estava pousando, a menina que estava sentada ao seu lado havia desmaiado, e assim que aterrissaram ele chamou uma ambulância e foi com ela até o hospital de Forks, demorou, realmente, mas durante o caminho ele fez os procedimentos básicos. Poderia ter sido apenas uma queda de pressão, mas quando chegasse ao hospital cuidaria de tudo e faria os exames que precisasse para saber o que havia acontecido com a menina. Isabella. Fora este o nome que a linda menina de cabelos cor de mogno havia lhe informado. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora – uma longa e angustiante hora – eles chegaram ao hospital da pequena e pacata Forks. Ele entrou com a menina no colo e a levou até uma sala onde mandou as enfermeiras fazerem exames para saber o que havia acontecido. No fim, fora apenas uma queda de pressão. Ela ficaria bem, o que o preocupou mesmo foi o quanto a menina ainda continuou desmaiada, cerca de, mais ou menos, quatro horas. Sim, aquilo era preocupante. Assim que eles chegaram ao hospital, Edward havia pedido para seu primo, Emmett, buscar as malas dele e da Senhorita Isabella no aeroporto, em seguida começou a pesquisar e descobriu facilmente onde a menina morava e quem era sua família. Em seguida, ele pediu para que ligassem para a mãe de Isabella e lhe informasse o acontecido. Além das horas que a menina passara desacordada, o quão pálida ela havia ficado também havia preocupado o médico recém-formado. Depois de ter certeza que haviam ligado para a mãe da menina, Edward se retirou e foi à procura de seu pai. Sentia saudades do homem de cabelos loiros que havia estado com ele durante toda sua vida, e ainda tinha sido seu maior exemplo. Soube por uma das enfermeiras que seu primo havia deixado as malas dele na recepção e que as de Isabella já haviam sido entregues á mãe da garota. Ele havia falado com ela algumas horas antes da mãe dela chegar ao hospital, a menina já havia acordado e segundo ela, estava bem, mas mesmo assim, Edward só a daria alta pela noite. Preferia não arriscar que ela tivesse outra queda de pressão durante as horas seguintes. E devido a todo o tumulto e o fato de ainda ter feito grande amizade com a menina – mesmo que não sabendo nada sobre ela, Edward havia ficado fascinado pelo modo como ela agia, sabia que algo na cidade incomodava a menina, e descobriria isso assim que pusesse os pés dentro de casa, pegasse seu computador e colocasse o vídeo para carregar. E foi o que ele fez quando chegou e pegou suas malas. Adentrou a casa que estava em completo e absoluto silêncio. Todos já dormiam o que era de se esperar. Passavam-se das onze horas e todos acordariam cedo. Exceto Alice, que tinha o privilégio de estar estudando apenas na parte da tarde. Ao menos, fora o que seu pai havia lhe dito. Então, ao entrar em casa, foi, sem fazer nenhum barulho, até seu quarto – seu antigo quarto, que continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito que ele havia deixado há quatro anos quando se mudara para Londres. Deixou as malas no chão e pegou apenas a roupa que usaria naquela noite para descansar, e tirou de uma mochila o notebook, junto ao papel que Isabella havia deixado dentro do porta-luvas de seu carro. Edward se dirigiu até o banheiro e tirou suas roupas, deixando-as espalhadas pelo chão, entrou no boxer e começou a tomar um banho calmo e relaxante, durante o banho, imagens de Isabella vieram à sua mente e enquanto ele lutava para refreá-las. Lavou os cabelos rapidamente e saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na sua cintura e outra nas mãos, para secar seu cabelo e o resto do corpo exposto. Foi rapidamente até seu notebook e o ligou, conectou-se à internet da casa e colocou o site que estava no papel, junto ao nome do vídeo, deixou o mesmo carregando enquanto terminava de se secar e colocava apenas uma cueca boxer preta. Sentou-se na cama e puxou o computador para perto. O vídeo ainda não havia carregado nem a metade, o que o fez pegar uma camiseta na sua mala, junto a uma bermuda e ir até a cozinha beber um copo de água. Fez o trajeto de seu quarto até a cozinha calmamente, e o trajeto de volta no mesmo passo lento, não demonstrava, mas, por dentro, estava ansioso para descobrir o que tanto machucava a pequena garota dos cabelos cor de mogno e olhos hipnotizantes. Quando voltou ao quarto, o vídeo já estava completamente carregado. Ele se sentou na cama e colocou o computador no seu colo, clicando em "play" e se arrependendo amargamente quando as imagens começaram a transpassar na tela diante dele. No vídeo tinham dois jovens, o menino se encontrava de costas para a câmera, mas ele era muito alto, o que impedia que qualquer espectador visse, primeiramente ao menos, a menina que ele imprensava descaradamente contra uma porta, ele começara a tirar a roupa da menina o que a fazia se debater e pedir para que parasse. Porém, o garoto não a largava, até que a câmera foi trocada, e a menina que estava imprensada na porta caiu no chão, estava sem sua blusa e sem sua calça, apenas com um conjunto de lingerie branco com detalhes em rosa. Ela chorava enquanto via o garoto rasgar suas roupas e, ao longe, dava-se para ouvir alguns alunos rindo e zombando, enquanto, quando a câmera focou a plateia, alguns olhavam a menina com desprezo e nojo, como se ela tivesse culpa de algo. A raiva começou a tomar conta do corpo de Edward quando ele viu _sua pequena Isabella _sair em meio à multidão, chorando desesperada. Era isso, todos a odiavam por ela ter acreditado no menino. Crianças idiotas. Edward estava sentindo mais raiva do que sentira em qualquer momento de sua vida. Tudo que ele conseguia ver eram manchas em tom vermelho escarlate embaçando sua visão. Edward tentou se acalmar, respirava fundo incessantes vezes afim de não sair pelas ruas da pacata Forks para quebrar a cara do infeliz que havia feito aquilo com Isabella, porém, quanto mais ele tentava se acalmar, com mais raiva ele ficava. E por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, apenas quando ele deixou que as imagens do dia o invadissem que ele se acalmou. O sorriso de Isabella vinha a todos os momentos em sua direção, e aquilo o trazia uma paz que ele jamais imaginara sentir. Ele tirou o computador de seu colo e o largou na escrivaninha, voltou a se deitar na cama e, rapidamente, constatou as horas. Uma da manhã. _Tinha que dormir._ No outro dia haveria de acordar cedo para ir pro hospital. Porém, a raiva ainda voltava para ele, tudo ao seu redor começou a girar, e antes que ele pudesse se quer notar que havia adormecido, um último pensamento veio até ele. Ele procuraria Isabella no dia seguinte, tinha que falar com ela sobre aquilo, e tinha medo que ela achasse que ele se afastaria dela por ter sido vítima de algo tão... Horrível. Ele havia decorado o rosto do garoto, e assim que o visse, faria com que pagasse pelo que fez.

_O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que estou me importando tanto com uma garota que acabei de conhecer?_ – Os pensamentos finais o assolaram e ele caiu na inconsciência. Sabia que algo estava mudando, e tinha medo do que poderia ser.

**X**XX**X**

_**Isabella**_

Depois que Edward foi embora, Isabella se deitou e respirou fundo, deixou seus olhos se fecharem e as imagens da noite passarem por sua cabeça. Edward provavelmente já teria assistido ao vídeo, e esse pensamento não a deixaria dormir bem. Sua sorte era que, primeiro: Estava cansada devido a viajem. E segundo: Não teria que acordar cedo no outro dia, então se alguma coisa acontecesse e ela não conseguisse dormir, teria a manhã toda para repor as horas perdidas. Além do mais, tudo indicava que no outro dia ela não acordaria antes de uma hora da tarde. E no meio de seus pensamentos, não notou quando e nem como, mas já estava dormindo profundamente. Isabella sentia como se estivesse em um mundo paralelo.

**If it's not real  
**(Se não é real)  
**You can't hold it in your hand  
**(Você não pode segurar com suas mãos)  
**You can't feel it with your heart**  
(Você não pode sentir com seu coração)  
**And I won't believe it**  
(E eu não irei acreditar)

Não sabia como havia chegado àquela campina, mas tudo que poderia fazer era encarar e admirar a beleza surreal daquele lugar onde se encontrava. A campina possuía belas flores em tons variados de roxo. O sol que iluminava o lugar o deixava com um brilho intenso que dava uma menção à magia. As árvores ali presentes tinham frutas penduradas por elas que pareciam ainda mais saborosas do que poderiam ser. E, ao fundo, conseguia-se ouvir o som de um riacho. Era surreal o modo como o bater das águas nas pedras tinham perfeita sintonia com o bater de asas de borboletas – as quais haviam em grande quantidade naquele lugar que Isabella notava ser mítico, quase surreal. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso, não agora. Não poderia se quer imaginar sair daquele lugar que a fazia se sentir tão viva. Nunca em qualquer momento havia se sentido tão feliz. E essa felicidade motivou-a a correr pelo perímetro da campina, até alcançar o riacho. A corrida fora tão agradável, principalmente o vento, o qual abraçava seu corpo de forma graciosa. Seu coração batia rápido. Quando chegou á pequena cachoeira tratou rapidamente de tirar sua blusa e seu short, entrou na água fria, que, em contraste com a sua temperatura, fez todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem. Tudo estava esplendorosamente perfeito. Ela mergulhou e nadou pela cachoeira e água cristalina. Ainda ouvia-se o som das águas batendo nas pedras. Voltou à superfície e tomou uma grande lufada de ar. Mas, de repente, tudo que era belo e mágico desapareceu. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, não se via mais o brilho do sol. Tudo havia ficado escuro. A grama, antes verde brilhante, agora tinha um tom de verde musgo, como se estivesse apodrecendo. As árvores estavam curvadas e seus frutos e folhas despencavam no chão. A água, antes cristalina, agora estava escura, o que a fez arregalar os olhos e sair rapidamente da cachoeira. O céu estava nublado demais. Parecia que iria começar uma forte chuva. Ela pegou rapidamente sua blusa e seu short – os quais havia deixado perto de alguma pedra – e os vestiu. Estava pronta pra correr e sair daquele lugar que havia se tornado irreconhecível e que estava lhe dando náuseas. Mas em seguida, viu uma silhueta que reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Ela recuou. Sentiu medo, e frio. Ele se virou, deu um sorriso sombrio e começou a ir em direção á ela. Isabella começou a correr, mas os braços dele contornaram sua cintura, impedindo-a de continuar. Ela gritava e se debatia, mas nada parecia funcionar. Ao longe, ela ouvia uma voz conhecida chamando seu nome, aquilo a fez se debater ainda mais queria ir em direção á voz. Mas os braços de Jacob pareciam garras em torno de sua cintura. E então, ela abriu os olhos.

- Isabella? – Sua mãe a olhava preocupada, tinha o semblante meio sonolento, e a menina suava frio e tremia.

- Mãe? – A voz da menina estava entrecortada. Ela estava assustada ainda, mas se sentia segura em ver sua mãe com ela. Rapidamente, abraçou Renée na tentativa de se acalmar, a mãe lhe afaga os cabelos de forma carinhosa. Estava preocupada com a filha, isso era incontestável.

- Acalme-se, meu amor, foi apenas um sonho ruim – Isabella assentiu, ainda estava com medo. Mas, mesmo assim, sorriu e beijou a face de sua mãe, agradeceu-lhe por se preocupar e disse para que voltasse a dormir. Ainda eram por volta das três e meia da manhã, e sua mãe precisava descansar.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu vá? Posso ficar aqui até que pegue no sono novamente, igual Charlie fazia quando você era pequena – A menção do pai fez Isabella sorrir. Ela negou rapidamente com a cabeça e olhou para sua mãe

- Não precisa mamãe. Eu estou bem. Foi _apenas_ um sonho ruim. Não é como se o que eu sonhei fosse me atingir – Ela disse de modo divertido e até deu uma pequena risada. Aquilo convenceu Renée e a fez sorrir também. Ela deu um pequeno beijo na testa da filha e saiu do quarto.

Isabella se levantou e foi até o banheiro de seu quarto. Lavou seu rosto e quando se olhou no espelho que tinha acima da pia, a imagem de Jacob se encontrava atrás da sua, _o mesmo sorriso irônico que ele havia dado no sonho estava na sua face_. As pernas de Isabella tremeram e ela fechou os olhos, se segurando com força na bancada da pia. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava temerosa em relação ao espelho, mas quando olhou novamente, havia apenas sua figura refletida no mesmo. Ela respirou fundo e voltou para sua cama.

_Isabella! Pare já com isso! Jacob Black nunca mais irá lhe perturbar novamente. __**Isso é passado**_ – Seu subconsciente insistia em lhe dizer. Isabella resolveu concordar com seu pensamento e se virou na cama. Tentaria voltar á dormir, como havia dito á sua mãe_, não seria como que se o que ela havia sonhado fosse lhe atingir. _

**X**XX**X**

**Continua.**


End file.
